Garabatos
by Keina-san
Summary: "Kuroo Tetsurō y Yaku Morisuke se han enamorado y, a pesar de que las cosas marchan por buen camino, no son tan sencillas cómo realmente creían. Su vida romántica son varias subidas y bajadas que poco a poco van logrando superar." -Personajes pertenecientes a Haruichi Furudate -Pareja: Kuroo Tetsurō x Yaku Morisuke -Anime/Manga: Haikyuu! -AU: Universitarios.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif';"Primera parte: Los recuerdos/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Kuroo y Yaku se conocieron por primera vez en el tiempo que ambos estaban en secundaria, durante un partido donde el equipo al que pertenecía Kuroo venció a su oponente, donde pertenecía Yaku. Oficialmente se conocieron en el instituto Nekoma cuando ambos se presentaron en la sala del club, ambos jugadores de voleibol y de grandes aspiraciones./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Kuroo Tetsur/spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Iskoola Pota'; color: #555555;"ō/spanspan style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" es un chico alto y de constitución delgada aunque puede verse robusto gracias a sus músculos. Sus ojos están entrecerrados y son de color avellana con la pupila alargada, eso, aparte de darle un toque astuto le hace parecer que tiene ojos de gato. Su cabello color negro y estilo de recién levantado son su característica, sin olvidar que tiene un fleco que cae del lado derecho y cubre parcialmente su ojo. Es alguien relajado y a la vez intrigante, siendo conocido como un experto de la provocación. A la vez se le suma la maña que tiene de sonreír cuando las cosas salen como a él le gustan./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Yaku Morisuke es considerablemente bajo a comparación, siendo 20 centímetros de menor estatura al ya mencionado, y de constitución delgada. Sus ojos son un tanto más grandes y de color castaño claro, igual que su cabello. Es alguien inseguro respecto a su altura pero fuerte respecto a sus habilidades, de personalidad amable e inspiradora, honesto y directo además de divertido y tener un poco de mal genio./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" En un principio no se llevaban bien, iniciaban discusiones por cualquier comentario, en especial por los gustos de cada uno. Para Kuroo, el pescado, las chicas de cabello largo, el curry dulce, ir a la playa en verano, la artista Kashiyuka, los balones Mikasa y los perros, eran sus preferidos. Contrario de eso, Yaku prefería la carne, las chicas de cabello corto, el curry picante, ir a las montañas en verano, la artista Nocchi, los balones Molten y los gatos. Sin duda varias eran sus diferencias./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Con el tiempo se iban conociendo, poco a poco sus platicas sin sentido eran parte de su diario vivir y, aunque ellos creían que jamás se llevarían bien una confesión cambió todo eso. La aspiración que ambos tenían en mente para ellos y su equipo era la misma, dominar las nacionales era su propósito. Desde ese día se les veía más juntos y cooperativos de lo que antes eran, las cosas sin duda comenzaban a mejorar./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Para ambos era genial estar con el otro, se divertían sin duda, la pasaban bien y, sin querer, comenzaron a enamorarse. Cerrándose a esos sentimientos continuaron con su vida llegando a tener pareja justo antes de iniciar su tercer año en el instituto Nekoma, sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido y sabían que interferir haría que todo empeorara decidiendo que solo ellos sabrían cuando hablar, después de todo ambos eran hombres y eso no era correcto. La mayoría de todos no estaba preparada para ver a dos chicos por la calle andar de la mano. El miedo, inseguridad e incomodidad no les permitía hablar de sentimientos tan sucios y sobre todo...no querían perder a su mejor amigo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Cinco meses antes de terminar clases y subir un peldaño más, directo a la universidad, Lev, sin tapujos y desvergonzadamente, le preguntó a Yaku si estaba interesado en Kuroo de forma romántica mientras se adentraban a la sala del club, en respuesta, el chico se puso completamente rojo y negó. Más que asustado estaba sorprendido de la estúpida perspicacia de ese chico. A pesar de que Lev era el más nuevo del equipo le fue sencillo darse cuenta de que esos dos chicos estaban enamorados, se dio cuenta de que todos lo sabían pero no decían nada, confundido fue a buscar la respuesta en quien más confiaba en ese momento, y para su gran suerte, era uno de los enamorados./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¿No es así? ¿Entonces qué es, Yaku-san? –Se acercó al contrario e inclinó su cuerpo para verlo directo a los ojos. — Cuando usted habla con Kuroo-san puedo ver su felicidad a kilómetros de distancia. Ser alto no tiene nada que ver, lo juro./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Lev... –Pronunció antes de acertar una patada a su costado izquierdo, se cruzó de brazos y, aún sonrojado volvió a negar. — Eso simplemente es rivalidad, idiota. ¿¡Acaso no puedes verlo!?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— No, no puedo. Usted definitivamente está enamorado de Kuroo-san. –Repitió./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡Eso es imposible! Ambos somos chicos, es imposible que me enamore de él. Además prefiero a las chicas de cabello corto y él no es una chica ni tiene cabello corto, lo cual debería arreglar. Siempre aparece con ese peinado de gallo cada mañana sin importar que, es molesto. –Respondió con tono agresivo, buscaba una forma de escapar que no fuera sospechosa, se sentía acorralado contra la pared y lo estaba, tanto en su mente como en la realidad. — Muévete./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— No, no me moveré hasta que diga la verdad, Yaku-san./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— No hay nada que decir, ahora muévete. –Dijo al lanzar un golpe con su puño directo al estómago contrario. Lev dejó caer un poco su cuerpo, dejando su propio rostro muy cerca del otro dejando claro que cualquiera que los llegara a ver podría confundir esa escena. — Estás muy cerca./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Debido a su altura, Kuroo logró ver a través de la pequeña ventana que había en la puerta. En su mano traía un par de bebidas, producto nuevo de una empresa. Una era para él y otra para el chico que le gustaba. En algún punto de su relación nació la costumbre de comer cosas juntos y votar por si era o no algo que preferir, con el objetivo oculto de buscar más cosas que para ambos eran buenas. Sin palabras algunas abrió la puerta y entró, mantenía la mirada fija a los ojos de los otros chicos y una media sonrisa, la cual lucía triste./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Chicos, si quieren hacer eso esperen a estar en casa. Ésta es la sala del club, respétenla un poco. –Murmuró mientras dejaba las bebidas sobre una pequeña mesa y se dirigía a su casillero para cambiarse de ropa e ir directo al gimnasio./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Yaku no dijo nada, solo observó y, cuando el pelinegro los dejó solos, rió. Lev mordió su labio inferior, lo había arruinado por completo al interferir de esa manera, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Más fue su arrepentimiento tras escuchar lo que su compañero le estaba respondiendo: emEstá bien, esto es lo mejor. Así no habrá confusiones porque ni yo siento algo por él y él no siente nada por mí./em Lev podía jurar que su voz se había quebrado, podía imaginar el deseo del otro, Lev se dio cuenta de que Kuroo quería escuchar una excusa y que Yaku quería que le hicieran una pregunta./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Uno quería escuchar emNo es lo que parece/em, con una voz alterada y el otro unem ¿Qué ocurre aquí?/em, con una voz firme. Ninguno obtuvo nada más que un corazón roto y la respuesta a su duda: emNo le intereso./em Ahora todo estaba claro, Kuroo le apoyaría en su nueva relación y Yaku dejaría de preocuparse por él, que tontos eran los dos./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Así transcurrieron dos semanas y, el chico con el que habían crecido juntos como equipo tomó la decisión de interferir. Kai Nobuyuki pidió a los chicos quedarse después de la práctica nocturna, no permitiría que las cosas se continuaran quebrando de esa manera./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Ya es suficiente. –Miró a ambos con clara molestia. — Si continúan así llevarán al equipo con ustedes, eso no es justo ni mucho menos algo sin importancia./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— No estamos haciendo nada, Nobu. –Habló Kuroo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Así es, estoy de acuerdo con este tipo. –Respondió Yaku. Bajó la mirada tras no escuchar la voz ajena pedir por una disculpa./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¿Esto es no hacer nada? Ustedes dos, si no arreglan sus problemas jamás saldrán de las dudas que cada uno tiene. Para eso es necesario hablar y solo confundir cosas con otras crea dudas. –Suspiró. — Ustedes son buenos amigos, un pilar para el equipo y si cae...estaremos en problemas. Es mejor que hablen antes de que inicien los partidos, de lo contrario algo malo pasará. Piénsenlo con calma pero no se tomen toda la vida en ello, el tiempo no espera a nadie./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Dicho eso los dejó solos, no había nada más que mencionar y no pensaba llegar más a fondo. Ahora todo volvía a depender de ellos, ahora todos tenían que esperar./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Una semana después las cosas parecían ser como antes pero seguían un tanto distantes. El tiempo continuaba su andar llegando el día que pelearían por tener un lugar en las nacionales. Después de perder contra Fukurodani Bokuto y Akaashi se acercaron al pelinegro para preguntarle si todo estaba bien ya que lo notaban más raro que la última vez que jugaron juntos. Kuroo les contó sobre lo que había visto, sobre Lev y Yaku en aquella situación, diciendo que le había dado asco. Esa duda aún estaba en su cabeza ya que el castaño jamás lo negó ni dijo que eso había sido un error. Bokuto rió y negó diciéndole que estaba bien, si esos dos chicos se amaban no importaba en lo absoluto, -emNo se puede luchar con los sentimientos, ellos siempre ganan./em-, es lo que Bokuto mencionó al final./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Veo que estás estúpidamente enamorado de Yukie-chan, bro. –Comentó./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Lo estoy. Súper duper enamorado de esa chica. –Respondió con una sonrisa típica de orgullo, Akaashi suspiró./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Bokuto-san, es hora de irnos. –Dijo mientras colocaba la sudadera sobre la cabeza de aquel escandaloso para evitar que pusiera atención a lo que le diría a su gran amigo. — Kuroo-san, si usted está enamorado debe decirlo y decir que le dio asco cuando es claro lo que siente, no pensé que fuera una persona así. Lo juzgué mal./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Kuroo engarruñó ambas manos, formando un puño mientras veía a los dos chicos desaparecer tras uno de los varios pasillos de la instalación. Antes del partido que tendrían en contra de Nohebi el pelinegro por fin se decidió a hablar con Yaku, no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran con ese curso. Ahora comenzaba a temer el jamás volver a verlo, en jamás volver a cruzar palabra alguna y en olvidarse el uno al otro./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Minutos antes lo tomó por sorpresa mientras bebía un poco cantidad de agua. Cuando el castaño le prestó atención, comenzó a hablar./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Sabes...sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido, me disculpo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Kuroo? –Confundido extendió su brazo hasta golpear la frente contraria con su dedo índice./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¿Por qué siempre actúas cómo una madre que reconforta a sus hijos? –Bromeó antes de regresar aquel acto. — Sobre tu y Lev, felicidades. Recuerda cuidar de él ya que es algo estúpido./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¿Qué es esto? Yo no estoy saliendo con Lev. –Frunció el entrecejo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Pero aquel día...incluso estabas tan sonrojado que te confundías con el uniforme./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡No digas estupideces! ¿¡Acaso dejaste de comer ácido docosahexaenoico!? –Preguntó dejando ver en su rostro media sonrisa./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¿¡Eh!? Jamás haría eso, amante de los gatos. –Respondió mientras estiraba sus labios, como si quisiera verse rudo, casi un maleante. — ¿Acaso tu dejaste de consumir ácido hidroxipropanoico y por eso dejaste de crecer?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Bebo cada noche un vaso lleno, peinado de gallo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Kuroo y Yaku se acercaron más y más cada vez hasta el punto que sus frentes estaban pegadas. Era claro que su discutir infantil estaba de vuelta y eso les dio a todos gran calma. Sabían que podían confiar en ellos más de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo. Cuando todo finalizó y el mas bajo comenzó a revolver los cabellos de todos el pelinegro se sintió levemente molesto, sabía que eran celos pero no era el momento ni lugar para tener un ataque de ese sentimiento. Ya casi llegaba el momento de volver a casa, los chicos tomaron sus cosas, Kai llevó las mochilas de sus amigos y Kuroo dejó que Yaku lo usara cómo apoyo hasta el momento que llegaron a los asientos delanteros del autobús, sufrir una lesión durante el partido debía ser algo de cuidado, dejándolo acomodarse para después dirigirse a los asientos traseros quedando al lado de su amigo de la infancia, Kenma./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Noto que las cosas están más tranquilas, me alegro. –Murmuró mientras encendía su juego./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Las cosas están como de costumbre, Kenma...aunque me sorprende que estés alegre. –Ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse con los cabellos plata de cierto joven. — ¡Lev, no hagas eso!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡Oh! Lo siento, Kuroo-san. –Sonriendo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¿Quieres algo? –Apoyando su codo en el brazo de plástico del autobús./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¿Usted y Yaku-san está...? –Interrumpido por la mirada furiosa del chico teñido, Lev se dedicó a retroceder un poco ya que difundía terror con ese gesto. Kuroo rió y después negó./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Si creo que ibas eso la respuesta es no. También te pediré que dejes de interferir./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡S-Sí! –Gritó, asustando a todos los que estaban dentro del trasporte y a unos diez metros fuera de el./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" La pose militar de Lev fue lo último que los chicos recordaban de ese día, ahora preferían descansar y relajarse antes de todo lo que estaría por venir. Sin duda los partidos serían agotadores, completamente diferentes a las preliminares para asistir a las nacionales./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Una vez más es tiempo corrió sin parar, Kuroo se encontraba entrando a la casa de Kenma como si nada, se dirigió a su habitación y a la fuerza le levantó después de descobijarlo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Kenma, ya es tarde y hoy es la ceremonia de graduación. –El peliteñido volvió su cuerpo con forma de huevo deforme por el repentino cambio de temperatura./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Faltan dos horas, Kuro. –Respondió contra la almohada./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Debes darte un baño, peinarte y ponerte el uniforme. ¿Dónde está? ¿Lo has planchado?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Lo está...lo está... -Señaló su armario mientras se sentaba a mitad de la cama y bostezaba para, posteriormente, dejar caer su rostro sobre la misma. — No quiero ir, gastará mi energía./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Kuroo suspiró y le cargó hasta el baño, le sentó en el banco que ahí había y después abrió la llave del agua caliente. Kenma, de mala gana se desvistió cuando se quedó solo en aquel pequeño cuarto para ducharse. Tras salir, en su cama ya le esperaba el uniforme y su amigo sentado en la silla de su escritorio mostrando una sonrisa llena de malicia. Segundos después lo volvió a dejar solo para que se pudiera cambiar sin pena alguna, en el tiempo que Kenma tardó en vestirse en la cocina ya le esperaba un pequeño pero nutritivo desayuno. Desayunaron juntos, lavaron sus dientes y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo peinaron su cabello como si se dirigieran a la mejor de las fiestas de la casa más importante del país./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Kuro, no quería decir nada pero... ¿piensas confesarte? –Mirándolo directo a los ojos, camino a la ceremonia. — Esta podría ser tu última oportunidad y Morisuke irá a otra universidad, ¿no es así?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ...En verdad todos sabían, que vergonzoso./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Si alguien no se daba cuenta eran ustedes. Era claro que se gustaban mutuamente, incluso niños de primaria lo abrían notado. –Kuroo cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, escondiendo lo rojo del mismo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Detente, no es nada sencillo pero... ya ha pasado un tiempo y han pasado algunas cosas, no creo que todo siga siendo igual. –Respondió poco antes de encontrarse con Lev y el chico castaño en el camino./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Kenma y Lev se miraron directo a los ojos y sin más avanzaron a su propio paso dejando a aquel par atrás. Ésta vez no permitirían que un error se cometiera de nuevo, ahora les habían brindado la oportunidad de estar a solas y sin nada que los interrumpiera. Kuroo se notó un poco molesto pero lo ignoró tan pronto su atención fue robada por el rostro del otro chico. Ambos maldijeron un poco dentro de sus cabezas, asomando su timidez mientras continuaban con su andar./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Veo que ya estás completamente recuperado, eso es bueno. –Mencionó tras mirar de reojo su tobillo derecho./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Sí, realmente no fue nada grave, aunque pasó algo extraño. –Kuroo cambió su gesto a uno preocupado. — Ahora hace un ruido extraño cuando me excedo con los ejercicios. Es molesto./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Eso no es bueno, ¿ya has ido con un médico?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. Ya solo necesito algunos masajes, no es problema. –Le sonrió, Kuroo correspondió./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Entiendo, por cierto...quiero preguntarte algo. –El pelinegro tragó en seco, no había ni una gota de saliva que pasar por su garganta, no más que solo aire. — T-Tú... ¿te gusta alguien?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— No podías elegir el peor momento para esa pregunta. –Suspiró, posando su diestra sobre su propia nuca. — Lo hay, alguien me gusta./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡A mí...! A mí también me gusta alguien... -Contestó aunque no se le había preguntado./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¿Quién es...esa persona?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Estoy seguro de que lo sabes... –Mordió su labio inferior. — Estoy hablando con esa persona j-justo ahora./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡Demonios, no tartamudees! ¡Me pones nervioso! –Golpeó la espalda contraria con todas sus fuerzas en una patada con su pie aún un poco herido./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡Eso duele! ¡No lo hagas de vuelta, me dejarás paralitico!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡Eso no importa, tartamudo!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡Cualquiera estaría tartamudo si tratara de confesar sus sentimientos a la persona que ama!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡Pues tu forma de hacerlo da asco! ¡Elegiste el peor momento de todos!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡Pues perdón por ser un idiota en el tema del romance! ¡No es algo a lo que éste acostumbrado!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡Pero si ya tuviste una novia! ¿¡Qué vergüenza te da ahora!? –Comentó tras recordar aquella chica de cabello largo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡Ella no me gustaba así que fue fácil! ¡Y lo mismo te digo a ti! –Regresó./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡Ella tampoco me gustaba! ¡Ni siquiera la besé o tomé de las manos!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¿¡Acaso eres un virgen en todo tema!? –Furioso tomó al chico de las mejillas y jaló./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡Lo soy! ¿¡Algún problema!? –Pellizcando las manos del más alto./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡Lo hay! ¡Eso es malditamente tierno! –Confesó./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¿¡Qué rayos estás dici...!?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" En un arranque Kuroo se acercó con decisión a los labios ajenos para arrebatarle lo que sería su primer beso, interrumpiendo su quejosa pregunta. Yaku no se opuso, era algo que había esperado desde hace ya mucho mucho tiempo pero, definitivamente, el pelinegro no sabía elegir el momento adecuado para hacer las cosas. Pensaba que el ácido docosahexaenoico no había hecho su trabajo en una parte de ese inútil cerebro./span/p  
p style="text-align: center; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"Regalo de Navidad para Yaku, uss Clau. /span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"Atte. Daichi, uss Keina./span/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"Sinceramente pensaba hacer algo de un solo capítulo pero eso no es lo mío ;-;)/span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"Por lo tanto este será el primer capítulo de un longfic. Espero los siguientes capítulos te lleguen a gustar *u*/span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"Y una disculpa por mi forma de redacción tan mala./span/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif';"Segunda parte: El verdadero amor y recuerdos extra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKuroo y Yaku se volvieron pareja ese último día que asistieron al Instituto Nekoma. El día de la graduación se volvió un día que ni muertos se atreverían a olvidar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCuando terminó la entrega de papeles, todos los jóvenes del club se reunieron en el pequeño cuarto donde se cambiaban de ropa, donde hacían de cada esquina otra parte de su hogar. Hubo llanto y aplausos, hubo abrazos y patadas e incluso hubo alguien que hablaba más de lo normal y que los juegos prefirió dejarlos para otro momento. La nueva pareja se alzó frente a todos, ambos miraban detenidamente a su compañero Kai, aquel que los acompañó desde el primer choque de gustos y personalidades. El chico soltó una ligera risa ante la noticia mientras mostraba su pulgar, casi diciendo: "Se tardaron. Buen trabajo." El resto de sus compañerosspan style="background: white;" se dedicaron a aplaudir, silbar y gritar para mostrarles su apoyo. Había sido demasiado vergonzoso pero nada les arrebataría esa felicidad ni en una ni en las siguientes vidas./span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Por la noche se mandaron un par de correos con el fin de quedar y salir al menos por un helado. La idea perfecta para su primera cita, ese encuentro planeado lo dedicarían solamente a ellos y a nadie más. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAntes de la hora y fecha acordada los dos lucharon por pensar en que sería bueno vestir. Jeans, tenis y una camisa sería obviamente lo mas indicado, sin embargo, Kuroo ya tenía en su mano el número de un local donde rentaban esmoquin y Yaku contaba sus ahorros para comprar ropa nueva y de moda. Nunca se habían sentido de esa manera y sabían que era una locura. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl momento llegó y lo primero que hicieron tras apagar la alarma fue tomar un baño. Al salir observaron una vez más la ropa que habían dejado tendida sobre la cama y su elección de calzado, todo debía ser perfecto. Se arreglaron cada cabello en su cuerpo y con tiempo salieron de casa en dirección al centro de su ciudad. Yaku llegó varios minutos antes, Kuroo casi a la hora. Yaku levantó su mano al cielo en cuanto notó su presencia y Kuroo… Kuroo tardó 38 segundos en dar con él. El pelinegro se disculpó pero solo recibió un quejido como respuesta y un Andando, Kuroo. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCaminando por las calles se toparon con una nueva tienda deportiva a la cual entraron y observaron a detalle. En serio era un muy buen lugar para un negocio de ese calibre y se lamentaron de haber gastado la mayor parte de sus ganancias antes de tiempo. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEntre sus platicas de temas sin importancia fueron mencionando las cosas que querían hacer para el futuro, cómo lo lograrían y en qué lugar comenzarían, ambos creían que ese tiempo que gastaban juntos observando rodilleras iba a ser condenadamente corto. Creían que el tiempo que tendrían para verse debido a sus estudios sería breve hasta que Kuroo mencionó el nombre de la universidad a la que había decidido asistir. Morisuke frunció el entrecejo, crédulo a su parloteo innecesario y completamente conmocionado. Ambos asistirían a la misma universidad aunque las carreras a las que se habían alistado eran diferentes ellos estarían más juntos de lo que se habían imaginado. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Kuroo entró a la facultad de Ingeniería mientras Yaku se inclinó por la facultad de Administración. Sus antiguos compañeros, al enterarse, creían que ese par de idiotas ya tenían todo planeado para seguir juntos aunque no comenzarán a salir, y si no era así, uno de los no planeaba alejarse del otro aunque su felicidad al verle al lado de alguien más dependiera de ello./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Simple y sencillamente eran un par de idiotas con un buen coeficiente intelectual./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Entre los dos tomaron la decisión de rentar un apartamento doble con el cuidado de no estar tan cerca a la institución donde tomarían clases, ser descubiertos se volvería un problema para ellos ya que el trato que el resto les daría podría ser diferente al que los chicos del Nekoma les brindaron durante esos largos tres años. No todos aceptaban las diferencias que coexistían en el mundo entero. Si un rumor sobre ellos dos llegaba a extenderse corrían varios peligros, la mayoría de todos seguían sin aceptar a parejas del mismo sexo y ellos lo sabían bien, desde el momento que se enamoraron sabían que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas, o al menos la mayor parte/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl día de la mudanza fueron directo a acomodar todos sus artilugios, después irían a alguna tienda departamental para conseguir la sala, el comedor y un gran televisor que adornara el resto de su nueva vida. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Por el día y a todas horas, y aunque cada uno tenía sus cosas en la habitación que habían elegido, no perdían ningún instante que pudieran pasarlo juntos. Ninguna mañana que pudieran preparar el desayuno o la cena juntos era pasada por alto y tampoco perdían ninguna noche que pudieran descansar juntos. Por supuesto que para el final de un largo día la cama ganadora para poder descansar y formar parte del privilegio al sentir el calor ajeno era la del pelinegro, gracias a que era más grande a lo largo y ancho los dos chicos cabían a la perfección en ella./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Los días que Yaku no podía volver al apartamento debido a proyectos de equipo infinitos donde todos los profesores, por arte de magia, se ponían de acuerdo, Kuroo tenía la costumbre de dormir en la sala para ocupar todo el sofá de proa a popa, según sus palabras, la cama era demasiado grande para que una sola persona la usara aunque lo negativo era que su cabellos terminaba hecho un desastre plano, como sombrero. En cambio, los días que Kuroo no podía regresar, Yaku solo iba a la habitación de ese chico, tomaba una almohada para volver a su propio cuarto, se acostaba a la mitad de la cama y abrazaba ese objeto esponjoso durante toda la noche, sin despegarse un solo segundo de eso, según él el aroma de su pareja era necesario para descansar correctamente. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" A diferencia del pelinegro, Morisuke se alegraba de no ser despojado de ningún cojín en toda la noche, solo para ver al otro encerrando su cabeza entre ellos. Él podía dormir en paz al menos dos veces al mes aunque su deseo era que se le aumentaran otros tres días a esos descansos mensuales./span/p  
p style="line-height: 13.8pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 13.8pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" De ahí habían pasado alrededor de cinco meses con las mismas costumbres. Su ritmo cómo pareja era lento pero constante. Aunque estos no pasaban aún de besos y un par de caricias por las noches, antes de que el sueño y el cansancio por fin los vencieran y decidieran tirar la toalla para cerrar los ojos, se sentían bastante cómodos por la vida que les tocó./span/p  
p style="line-height: 13.8pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 13.8pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;" Durante ese tiempo solo llegaron a tener una discusión que no podían tomar a la ligera, mucho menos cuando sabían quién era el culpable de la situación actual. Desde ese día se podría decir que estaban más al pendiente del otro./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUn año después…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYaku observaba a lo lejos como esas amistades que tenía se volvían cada vez más y más cercanas a él. No diría que no sentía celos, ese sentimiento era demasiado persistente, casi aplastante a la confianza que se había generado desde hace ya cuatro años. Para Kuroo era prácticamente lo mismo pero con una pequeña gran diferencia, se notaba en sus ojos las ganas de ir contra aquella persona que le tratara con algo más que simple amistad./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCosa que aumentó el lado negativo de su relación a la mitad del nuevo año que comenzaron a vivir./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡Entonces lárgate! ¡No necesito tenerte a mi lado para hacer las cosas! –Gritó Morisuke desde el cuarto del baño./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¿Es así? ¿¡En verdad estás diciendo eso!?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¿Acaso estás sordo, idiota? –Kuroo parpadeó varias veces antes de tomar con completa sinceridad esas palabras. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Entonces me iré. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Por favor, le harías un gran favor a todos en el edificio. Nadie quiere a un maldito roba parejas como vecino. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡No hice eso! ¿¡No piensas escucharme!? –Yaku golpeó con fuerza la mano que fue a sujetar su muñeca izquierda. — Grisselle no tenía malas intenciones./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— … Cállate. –Pidió./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Por favor, escucha. –Aflojó el agarre al notar que la mano del más bajo estaba perdiendo color. — Gris…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡No digas el nombre de esa puta frente a mí!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEn cuestión de milisegundos el silencio se apoderó de todo. Kuroo dejaba atrás a su pareja para ir directo a su habitación, aquella recamara que habían compartido tantas veces, tomar varias de sus cosas y largarse de ahí sin decir una sola palabra más. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl pelinegro sentía como su corazón iba devorándolo, sentía como su mundo se iba acabando, sus emociones y sentimientos eran un lío bastante complejo a pesar de que el arrepentimiento llegó antes de llenar su mochila con ropa. Bajo la luz de una lámpara observó la palma de su mano, el llanto daba inicio y el enojo igual… era la primera vez que le pegaba. Aún si se trató de una cachetada no cambiaba nada el hecho de ser el primer golpe./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMorisuke se quedó plantado de pie en el piso cubriendo su mejilla con ambas manos. El ardor era intenso, su piel se sentía por demás caliente y bien podría jurar que en su boca había un poco de sangre. Miró a su pareja salir sin darle la cara pensando; "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Oh, debería ir tras él"/em, al ver la puerta entrecerrada, cosa que no se permitió cuando solo terminó por sellar esa entrada. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLos dos intercambiaron un par de frases el día que Kuroo fue por el resto de sus cosas al conseguir donde pasar el resto de su vida como estudiante. Kuroo lo que en verdad quería era disculparse y arreglar todo pero la figura de ese chico de cabello claro no era tan débil, lucía como alguien a quien ya no le importaba nada a pesar de que en su moflete aun se distinguía el golpe. Kuroo no pudo decir nada. El de pelo castaño se dispuso a dar una vuelta por el sitio, viendo lo grande que era para una sola persona y escuchando el eco de sus pisadas, ahora estaba solo así que para pagar la renta de ese grande lugar y mantener sus calificaciones debía trabajar tres veces más de lo que ya hacía. En su interior deseaba conservar ese sitio, perderlo era abandonar todo y aceptaría algo así, pero no diría que extrañaba a ese niño grandote./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHabía veces que chocaban en la entrada principal de la universidad, sus compañeros se miraban extrañados, esos jóvenes que sabían sobre su relación y estaban al tanto de cómo vivían se preocuparon. Mayor parte fue su preocupación cuando notaron las grandes ojeras en Morisuke y el poco alimento que llegaba a consumir, no resistiría. Por su parte, Kuroo había bajado en sus notas y sus ganas por socializar con alguien más estaban desapareciendo. Los dos se estaban volviendo un maldito desastre desde que terminaron./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Kuroo-san, ¿podría ayudarme con esto? –Preguntó un joven de cabello café oscuro que llevaba una gran cantidad de libros sobre sus flacos brazos./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Claro./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Gracias. –Suspiró. — Creí que perdería mis manos, no estoy hecho para esto. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Descuida, no es problema. –Musitó mientras dejaba esos libros sobre el escritorio del profesor. Al parecer eran cosas que ocuparían en la siguiente clase. — Pero en verdad son muchos. Tengo miedo de lo que nos dejará./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Es verdad, es mucho./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPronto fueron a tomar sus respectivos asientos. Kuroo miraba directo por la ventana en espera de encontrar la figura de aquel que amaba y sonreír cínicamente, con el fin de molestarlo, en ningún momento pasó. Durante la siguiente clase se dedicó a revisar una y otra vez el trabajo que iba a entregar siendo sorprendido por el vibrar de su celular; "¿Quién me habla a éstas horas?", contestando a la siguiente llamada entrante de un número desconocido./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¿Bueno?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡Hola, ¿hablo con Kuroo Tetsurō?! /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Sí, habla con él./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— Kuroo-san, ¡se trata de Morisuke-san!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSus pulmones se quedaban sin oxigeno, sus pies punzaban por el dolor, gotas de sudor resbalaban por toda su piel y un pantalón roto acompañado de sangre marcaba el hecho de cuan preocupado se encontraba y su necesidad por estar al lado de ese tipo tan descuidado./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMientras subía las escaleras y recorría los pasillos para llegar a la habitación que en recepción le habían indicado recordó la cara de sus compañeros y profesor al abandonar su lugar durante la clase. Sin duda eran gestos bastante graciosos y sorprendentes./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"— ¡Morisuke! –Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un joven de ojos grandes completamente dormido y con un tubo delgado que conectaba sus venas con el suero de un empaque. — ¿Qué demonios te pasó? /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCon paciencia tomó el banco que había en ese cuarto, lo acercó a la cama y se sentó. Observó a detalle ese gesto tranquilo que tanto adoraba, sintiendo culpa al notar cuan oscuro estaba bajo sus ojos. Era demasiado, incluso la palidez de su piel no era algo normal, lucía triste. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDudó a la hora de tomar su mano pero ese sentimiento fue arrebatado cuando escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por aquel que se encontraba en la cama, tumbado. Mirando una pequeña curvatura en sus comisuras, estaba sonriendo, definitivamente estaba soñando algo bastante agradable y el pelinegro sabía que estaba incluido ahí, en esas imágenes impresas dentro de su mente, él estaba ahí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl último día de clases de su primer y largo año, ambos estaban emocionados gracias a que tendrían su anhelada cita fuera del departamento. Una semana después del fin de curso había un festival en el lugar que les vio nacer y crecer como un par de niños traviesos y alegres. Cómo era tradición para dicha celebración entre los dos decidieron llevar yukatas y sandalias para estar cómodos, no cansarse ni acalorarse y tampoco preocuparse por un pantalón que les llegara a apretar tanto el estómago por llenarlo de comida. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCuando llegaron al lugar fueron directo a comprar un par de máscaras y cubrir sus rostros. Yaku había elegido una máscara de grandes cuernos y colmillos, fácilmente aterrador y conocida como Hanny, mientras Kuroo había optado por la máscara de un zorro plateado, Kitsune./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDurante varios minutos Kuroo no dejaba de ver al chico con aquella máscara de demonio, de algún modo le hacía recordar el apodo de Demonio-senpai que le había dado y era gracioso para él, tanto que un pequeño bufido escapó de sus labios y, en respuesta, recibió un manotazo en la espalda con toda intención de provocar dolor y romper alguna costilla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— Yakkun sigue siendo un demonio después de todo...deberías tratar con amor a tu pareja. –Dijo mientras una sola gota salía de uno solo de sus ojos. El golpe si había dolido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— Es tu culpa, Kuroo. No estés reprochando algo que te buscaste. –Bufó, notando que el peligro hacía la máscara al costado derecho de su cabeza y él lo imitó pero dejándola del lado contario./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— Pero... la máscara que elegiste me hizo recordar nuestros días en Nekoma, aunque usaste la de tengu ese día ésta es similar. –Se excusó un poco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— Pues no lo recuerdes, ese día es demasiado vergonzoso para mí, idiota./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— ¿Sabes el significado de la que estás usando en este momento? –Cuestionó con el fin de verse lleno de la cultura de su país./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— Claro que lo sé. –Kuroo frunció los labios, esperaba una respuesta negativa a pesar de que sabía que no sería así. — Representa al demonio que tenemos dentro, la envidia, el odio, el mal y el rencor. –Sonrió satisfecho al responder, haciéndole la misma pregunta al otro respecto a la máscara que él llevaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— También lo sé, un zorro que se transforma en lo que quiera...para engañar a la gente y hacer daño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— ¿No crees que nos representan justo cómo estamos ahora? –El pelinegro miró a lo lejos una banca vacía, la señaló con su dedo índice y comenzó a avanzar mientras su pareja estaba en espera de una respuesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— ... ¿Te refieres a las veces que te negué y las veces que ves a parejas andar de la mano por la calle? –Sonrió nostálgico. — ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora? Aquí nadie nos verá. –Tomó la mano del castaño sin esperar algún sí de su parte, solo lo hizo y, sintió como el toque fue correspondido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— Eres un tonto, Kuroo. –Este asintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— También recuerdo que te mirabas tierno ese día, bueno, debemos omitir la máscara, con ella dabas miedo y lucías como duende. –Comentó mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, listo para otro golpe, aunque dicha actuación nunca llegó. — ¿Yaku?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— En verdad eres un tonto. –Repitió en voz baja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— No lo negaré./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— Recuerdo que ese día fue que mis sentimientos por ti florecieron correctamente, ese día acepté que me gustabas. –El más bajo rió al notar la cara roja de su pareja. Era increíblemente similar a la luz trasera de un automóvil y sabía que era a causa de su pequeña confesión./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— ¿Lo aceptamos el mismo día? –Cuestionó dejando a su rostro volverse cada segundo más iluminado de lo normal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"Esa noticia llenó a los dos de alegría que reflejaban en una sonrisa que, por no decir boba, era estúpidamente la sonrisa de un loco enamorado sin remedio o cura a sus sentimientos. De ahí ya no era Kuroo la única luz, Yaku también había tomado el característico color de una luz trasera de un automóvil. La mano de Kuroo se aferró aún más a la pequeña mano de su pareja y soltó una carcajada para sí mismo que absolutamente nadie era capaz de escuchar pero, para el que le veía sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— ¡Quita esa maldita cara! ¡Es molesta! –Pidió el más bajo mientras que con su mano izquierda cubría parte de esa expresión, después de todo Kuroo era más grande en varios sentidos menos en mentalidad. Por esa parte Yaku era el adulto de la relación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— Eso es imposible, justo ahora soy extremadamente feliz. Si no muero ahora es porque quiero seguir a tu lado durante toda la vida, Yakkun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl pelinegro sintió un ligero apretón, en eso desvió la mirada a otra parte del cuarto, escuchó un par de quejidos y al final su voz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— … ¿Tetsu…?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— Buenos días, dormilón. ¿Cómo te sientes? –Soltó su mano para colocar la propia en la frente ajena, verificando que no tuviera fiebre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— ¿Qué haces… aquí? Tú y yo ya no tenemos… nada que ver./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— No importa. Solo permíteme cuidar de ti un poco, ¿bien?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— No. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— ¿Por qué? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— ¿Por qué? ¿No es obvio?... –Tragó la saliva que se había formado en su boca. — No te quiero, vete./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— ¿Me has olvidado tan fácil? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— Eso es, vete. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— Antes escúchame, Yaku. Déjame decirte exactamente lo que pasó ese día, por favor. –Negó. — Entonces… al menos déjame disculpar. Aquel día que te golpee, lo siento. Mi mano se movió por sí sola, cuando lo noté mi mano ardía, perdón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— Defendiste a la chica, Grisselle, está bien. Me di cuenta de que la amas, está bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— ¡No es así! No… ¡Yo no esto…!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— ¡Espero que seas feliz a su lado! –Interrumpió, manteniendo la mirada baja. — Ahora vete./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"— … Disculpa por haberte molestado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl castaño no respondió más. Kuroo dejaba el sitio al mismo tiempo que una enfermera entraba para revisar los signos del joven sorprendiéndose al verlo llorar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDesde ese día los dos no volvieron a cruzar palabra alguna, ni buscarse ni pensarse, sin embargo, era algo imposible decirle al corazón que dejara de sentir algo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"Tardé la vida :D/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Iskoola Pota','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"La verdad me dio flojera seguirle y mi inspiración es pedito por no decir caca XD, espero lo hayan disfrutado aunque, bueno, ni yo entendí lo que escribí./span/strong/p 


End file.
